


physician, heal thyself

by dekkaisdefyinggravity



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Underage Smoking, elwood mentioned, im sorry, pretentious titles anonymous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekkaisdefyinggravity/pseuds/dekkaisdefyinggravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early bit of my headcanon for Lahra because Stella showed me this pairing and I can't get rid of it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	physician, heal thyself

Elwood was gone, citing troubles with sick people. Dahra had smiled, telling him  _of course_ she understood, it was  _completely reasonable_ to want to avoid it. He looked relieved when he ran.

Another seven-year-old with a toothache had come in, crying about the pain everyone was feeling. He was only seven and it wouldn't be fair to turn him away, so she told him "Tilt your head back and open your mouth."

Her smile widened when she heard a reply from the door of her hospital.

"Or not. Just get one of your friends to pull it. Dahra can't do everything for you, kid."

The kid paled and jumped from the bed he was sitting on, running out of the room fast enough to be almost impressive.

"Wish I had your reputation."

"Someone has to be the nice doctor who hands out lollipops," Lana winked at her. "I'm glad it's not me though."

Lana glanced up the room.

"No gushing wounds then? I saw Elwood run off."

Dahra laughed. She supposed Lana didn't really know much about Elwood; he never really spoke when other people were about, and pretty much everybody was nervous around Lana. Nobody wanted to piss off the only person who could help you if you cut yourself on a kitchen knife or got in a fight.

Lana's eyebrows furrowed at the laugh, then smoothed out as she laughed. "So it's like that?"

"You wanna stay here, you're doing what Elwood should be," Dahra pointed at Lana, then at the line of cots. "You know his job. Go."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Want a cigarette?"

"This is a hospital."

Lana threw a mostly empty bottle of pills at her. "For the Bailey kid. And yeah, so come with me later. Not many people hang out on the beach any more."

Lana's back was turned to Dahra and she seemed to be fiddling with something in her hands.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

"I haven't really smoked much before."

"You can just sit in my second hand smoke if you like."

Dahra rolled her eyes. "Pass the cigarette."

She lasted a couple of seconds before the coughing set in, and Lana took the cigarette from her hand. While Dahra was recovering, she shifted onto her knees and stubbed out the cigarette. She looked at Dahra's face, wondering if she'd be up for it.

"Can you breathe?"

"Maybe. Your face  _is_ pretty close to mine though."

Confirmation: message sent and recieved. Dahra was pretty much up for it.

"You wanna make out?"

Their faces had gotten closer - mostly by design, but Lana hadn't noticed getting  _this_ close, close enough that she could feel Dahra's breathing get a little less steady. Dahra put a hand on Lana's neck.

"Yeah, sure."

 


End file.
